Kikono
|Gender = Male |Race = |Date of death = |Occupation = Scientist |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = }} is one of the Frieza Force's top scientists. Appearance Kikono is a short, diminutive, yellow alien. He has a relatively big head with two antenna on top. He wears a variant of the latest model of Frieza Force Battle Armor. His armor has green shoulder plates, and a green stomach plate. The rest of his armor is black. Under his armor he has a dark green robe that covers his entire lower body. Personality He has some respect for the Saiyan's potential as fighters, but doesn't believe in the Super Saiyan legends. Also like most of his colleagues, he is absolutely terrified by Frieza. Having served the Frieza Force since the time of King Cold as one of their main scientists, it can be shown that Kikono is an extremely intelligent individual. As noted by the fact that he was confided in the secret of Frieza's growth wish, along that he is regularly seen close to Frieza himself, that Kikono is one of Frieza's most trusted men. Biography Background Kikono has served the Frieza Force since King Cold's time, he is a brilliant scientist who invented scouters, the Frieza Force spaceships and Battle Armor. ''Dragon Ball Minus'' Kikono accompanies Frieza, and discusses with him on their way to Planet Vegeta about the threats that the Saiyans' pride can pose to the Frieza Force, and the possibility that there may be a warrior as strong as described in their legends of the Super Saiyan or the Super Saiyan God among them. In the end of their conversation, Frieza has decided to wipe out the Saiyan race. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Broly Saga In the manga, Kikono and Berryblue meet with Frieza, who has revived again, on their home base. Film Appearances ''Broly'' Inside Frieza's spaceship, Kikono relays a message to Frieza that Bulma has collected the 6 Dragon Balls along with having a Dragon Radar, now under the possession of Frieza's hired burglars as they use the radar to track down the last ball in the Ice Continent. This pleases Frieza and Kikono suggests that they should head to Earth right now to retrieve the balls as soon as possible but Frieza says that they should wait as they may be sensed by Earth's Saiyans if they come to early due to Frieza's power level as they don't need scouters to sense Frieza's presence. Kikono then asks Frieza if his wish is leaning toward immortality as he always wanted, but Frieza's experience in Hell taught him that immortality is not all it is cracked up to be especially when a person couldn't do anything. Kikono suggests he wish for invincibility instead, but Frieza thinks that would be boring. Berryblue then guesses that Frieza wants to use his wish to grow taller and Frieza's reaction confirms it much to Kikono's disbelief since Berryblue has witnessed Frieza's ruthlessness with people who disparage his stature, warning Kikono to be careful. Kikono comes to an agreement with Frieza not to tell anyone about what he's using the wish for. Frieza reveals he wishes to be 5 centimeters taller but Kikono then asks why Frieza doesn't just use his taller second form, but Frieza insistently wants to be taller in his true form. Kikono finally asks "Why only 5 centimeters?", with Frieza responding that anything more would be "too noticeable". 3 days after the battle involving Goku and Vegeta against Broly, which Frieza was also involved, Kikono informs Frieza that the traitors of his army, Cheelai and Lemo, had sympathized with Broly after being put at gunpoint by Cheelai when he was forced into telling her how to use the Dragon Balls along with having learned Cheelai had used the Dragon Balls that Frieza's hired burglars had stolen from Bulma to wish Broly to be sent back to Planet Vampa. Frieza still thinks that Broly could make a good weapon and mighty warrior for the Frieza Force if he were to learn how to control his temper by letting Cheelai and Lemo do the hard work for him. Kikono asks if that would work and Frieza replies that it would work since Broly is a force to be reckon with due to his abnormal power level and Frieza can use Broly in hopes of defeating Goku and Vegeta in battle. Inventions *'Bardock's Spaceship' - A small, round ship owned by Bardock that he uses for means of transportation. *'Battle Armor' - A standard-issue combat attire currently mandatory throughout the Frieza Force. *'Cooler's Spaceship' - A large ship that Cooler uses for transportation. *'Frieza's Spaceship' - A large, round ship owned by Frieza that he uses for means of transportation and base of operations. *'King Cold's Spaceship' - A large, round ship used for transportation by King Cold. *'Scouter' - A wearable, all-purpose computer. *'Transport Ship' - A ship used for means of transportation. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masami Kikuchi *Funimation dub: Sonny Franks *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marco Aurélio Campos *European Spanish dub: José Manuel Seda *Latin American Spanish dub: Roberto Carrillo, Alejandro Bono (Argentine redub) *Italian dub: Aldo Stella Trivia *In the July 2014 Saikyō Jump issue, Gichamu was stated by Toriyama to be the scientific mind behind the technology of the Frieza Force. Whether Kikono and Gichamu are associates or the same person remains to be seen. *Kikono made his debut in Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child, but was only named 4 years and 3 months later in real-life - in a late July 2018 ad for "Dragon Ball Super: Broly". Gallery References Site Navigation es:Kikono it:Kikono Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:JGP Characters Category:Film characters Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Doctors